Kalkaroksen ilona
by SnapesLvK
Summary: Eka ficci suomeks. :D Ilona Mustapolku on Tylypahkan uusi parantaja ja kotoisin suomesta. Tietty hän ihastuu heti Kalkarokseen, mutta tapaa myös erään toisen komistuksen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ajattelin vaihteeksi kirjoittaa suomeksi. :) Kertokaa mitä pidätte! ^^

Ilona Mustapolku, kaunis noita Suomesta oli juuri valmistunut parantajaksi ja saanut paikan Tylypahkasta. Hän oli todella innoissaan koska oli vain työskennellyt vähän aikaa lääkärinä jästimaailmassa. Nyt hän pääsisi kuitenkin ulkomaille ja vielä Tylypahkaan. Hän ei tuntenut sieltä ketään, mutta oli varma että kaikki olisivat oikein mukavia.

Saavuttuaan Skotlantiin ja vihdoinkin Tylypahkaan häntä alkoi hieman jännittää. Hän avasi varovasti painavan linnan oven ja astui sisään. Ilona seisoi suuressa eteisessä eikä oikein tiennyt minne mennä. Jospa hän ensiksi löytäisi professori Dumbledoren, mutta mistä. Hän kuuli askelia jostain ja kääntyi katsomaan mistä ne tulivat ja jähmettyi paikoilleen. Ikinä hän ei ollut nähnyt ketään niin komeaa ja hän seisoi tuijottamassa tummatukkaista velhoa edessään. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja Ilonan sydän takoi tuhatta ja sataa.

"Voinko jotenkin auttaa?" mies kysyi silkinpehmoisella äänellään joka sai Ilonan heräämään unelmoinnistaan.

"Tuota etsin herra Dumbledorea." Ilona sanoi.

"Tätä tietä" mies vastasi lyhyesti ja ohjasi Ilonan rappusia pitkin ylös.

Hän koputti ovea ja valkopartainen velho avasi.

"Hei Severus! Toitko minulle vieraita, ai kun kiva." Dumbledore sanoi ja katsoi Severuksen takana olevaa Ilonaa. "Neiti Mustapolku, tervetuloa Tylypahkaan! Minä olen tämän koulun rehtori, Albus Dumbledore" Dubledore sanoi ja ojensi kätensä Ilonalle.

"Hauska tavata!" Ilona vastasi ja kätteli häntä.

"Hyvä että saavuitte näin nopeasti! Matami Pomfrey onkin jo odottanut että saisi apulaisen. Oikeastaan en ehtisi nyt esittelemään sinua hänelle." Dumbledore sanoi. "Mutta sinä Severus voisit varmaankin näyttää Ilonalle tien sairaalasiipeen." hän jatkoi ja kääntyi Severukseen päin.

Severus nyökkäsi pienesti ja lähti nopeasti kävelemään kohti sairaalasiipeä Ilona helmoissaan.

"Hetkinen vain herra.. komistus" Ilona sanoi ja he pysähtyivät.

"Kalkaros." Severus vastasi kylmästi ja kääntyi.

"Anteeksi, en tainnut esitellä itseäni. Ilona Mustapolku." Ilona sanoi ja ojensi kätensä häntä tuijottavalle velholle.

"Severus Kalkaros, opetan taikajuomia koulun ipanoille." Severus vastasi ja he jatkoivat taas matkaansa.

"Oi, sepä mielenkiintoista. Ehkä me sitten teemme yhteistyötä, minulla on vielä yhtä sun toista opittavaa rohdoista." Ilona vastasi iloisesti.

"Saatan joskus tehdä teille jotain rohdoksia" Kalkaros mutisi.

Ilona ei ehtinyt enää vastata koska he seisoivat jo sairaalasiiven ovella. Kalkaros avasi oven ja heti vastassa seisoi iloinen matami Pomfrey.

"Oletko sinä se minun uusi apulaiseni?" hän kysyi innoissaan ja katsoi Ilonaa.

"Kyllä olen, Ilona Mustapolku. Hauska tavata!" Ilona vastasi.

"Olen Poppy Pomfrey, mutta varmaan jo tiesitkin sen. Olen niin iloinen että olet täällä! Minä tosiaan tarvitsen apua näissä hommissa."

Kalkaros näytti siltä että aikoi lähteä.

"Kiitos avusta herra Kalkaros" Ilona sanoi ja hymyili Kalkarokselle ennen kuin tämä lähti.

"Taidat olla ihastunut" matami huomautti Kalkaroksen lähdettyä.

"Huomaako sen noin helposti?"

"Minä ainakin huomaan tuollaiset asiat." matami vastasi hymyillen.

"Eikö hän olekin komea?" Ilona kysyi unelmoivasti.

"Ei aivan minun makuuni, mutta sinulle hän voisi sopia."

"Ihanko totta? Millainen hän on?"

"No tuota, en nyt haluaisi pilata sinun unelmiasi, mutta hänen lähelleen on vaikea päästä. Hän on hyvin itsenäinen ja sulkeutunut eikä kukaan oikeastaan koskaan tiedä mitä hänen päässänsä liikkuu. Ja jos oppilailta kysytään he varmasti sanoisivat että hän on hyvin ilkeä ja ankara."

"Kyllä minä vielä hänen sydämensä sulatan." Ilona sanoi.

"Toivottavasti, hän kyllä tarvitsisi rakkautta. Mutta nyt työn pariin, sinulla on varmasti vielä paljon opittavaa."

"Selvä. Mitä haluat minun tekevän?"

"Voisit varmaan laittaa nämä yrtit ja rohdot hyllyyn aakkosjärjestyksessä. Niistä me sitten teemme lääkettä ja hyllyjen on aina oltava täynnä. Usein joudun hakemaan varastosta lisää yrttejä, mutta joskus Severus tuo ne jos hänellä on aikaa."

"Missä varasto on?"

"Se on hänen luokassaan. Kyllä minä sinut vielä sinne lähetän, mutta en heti ensimmäisenä päivänäsi."

Kello kahdeltatoista kaikki kokoontuivat suureen saliin syömään. Ilona sai oman paikan opettajainpöydästä ja kuinka ollakaan hänen paikkansa sattui olemaan Kalkaroksen vastapäätä. Hänen vasemmalla puolellaan istui Minerva McGonagall ja oikealla matami Pomfrey. Ennen ruokailua Dumbledore piti Ilonalle tervetuliaispuheen ja lopuksi pyysi tätä nousemaan ylös ja kertomaan jotain itsestään koululle.

Ilona nousi hitaasti ja käveli salin keskelle. Hän tunsi monta katsetta seuraavan häntä.

"Moi!" hän aloitti hiukan hermostuneesti mutta kuitenkin iloisesti. "Olen Ilona Mustapolku, uusi parantaja. Valmistuin juuri eli tämä on minun ensimmäinen työpaikkani jos ei lasketa sitä että työskentelin hetken jästimaailmassa lääkärinä. Minä tuota, olen Suomesta ja kävin koulua siellä. En ole ikinä ennen ollut Tylypahkassa, mutta täytyy sanoa että tämä on tosi hieno koulu ja olen iloinen että sain tulla tänne. Kaikki täällä on minulle uutta ja kestää varmasti tovin ennen kuin opin kaikkien nimet joten älkää pahastuko. En oikeastaan keksi muuta sanottavaa, mutta jos teillä on jotain kysymyksiä niin kysykää." Ilona sanoi.

"Ooksä varattu?" joku oppilas huusi ja muut nauroivat.

"Öh, en vielä. Mutta sydämeni on." Ilona vastasi ja naurahti itsekin. "Onko muita kysymyksiä?"

"Millaista Suomessa on?" toinen oppilas huusi.

"Talvella tosi kylmä ja paljon lunta. Meillä on myös paljon metsiä ja järviä."

Muita kysymyksiä ei näyttänyt olevan joten Ilona pääsi takaisin paikalleen ja ruokailu alkoi vihdoin.


	2. Chapter 2

Viikko oli mennyt ja Ilona oli tottunut koulun rutiineihin ja oppinut kaiken tarpeellisen työssään. Yrtit alkoivat loppua sairaalasiiven hyllyistä joten matami Pomfrey lähetti Ilonan hakemaan lisää Kalkaroksen kellarista. Ilonaa jännitti hieman, mutta hän oli kuitenkin innoissaan koska ei ollut nähnyt Kalkarosta vähään aikaan. Hän otti mukaansa korin ja lähti alas Kalkaroksen luokkaan. Hän koputti oveen ja hetken päästä Kalkaros avasi.

"Tekö?" Kalkaros hämmästeli.

"Minäpä hyvinkin. Odotitteko jotakuta toista?" Ilona kysyi.

"En. Mitä te haluatte?"

"Tuota, yrttejä. Ne alkavat loppua."

"Jaaha, tulkaa sisään." Kalkaros vastasi silkinpehmoisella äänellään ja päästi Ilonan sisään.

Ilona astui sisään ja katseli ympärilleen. Luokka oli siisti, kaikki oli tarkassa järjestyksessä ja sisustus oli hieman synkkä.

"Kiva luokka" Ilona kehui. "Missä se varasto on?"

"Tässä" Kalkaros vastasi ja avasi varaston oven. "Täällä on kaikki tarkassa järjestyksessä. Enkä ikinä päästä oppilaita varastoon." hän kertoi.

"En missään nimessä aio sotkea varastoanne."

"Ette tietenkään, kertokaa minulle mitä tarvitsette niin annan sen."

"No tuota, hämähäkinjalkoja"

"Isoja vai pieniä?"

"Pieniä"

Kalkaros kiipesi tikkaille ja otti pienen purkin ylähyllyltä ja ojensi sen sitten Ilonalle. Ilona ojensi kätensä ottaakseen purkin. Juuri kun heidän kätensä koskettivat toisiaan oli kuin molemmat olisivat saaneet sähköiskun ja purkki putosi lattialle. Pieni lasipurkki meni säpäleiksi ja hämähäkinjalat ympäri lattiaa.

"Anteeksi kamalasti!" Ilona pahoitteli. "Minä siivoan heti."

"Antakaa olla!" Kalkaros komensi vihaisesti. "Mitä te oikein kuvittelitte? Ei niitä purkkeja lattialle heitellä!"

"Otteeni lipesi. Olen pahoillani!"

"Antakaa se kori tänne ja kertokaa mitä sinne pitää laittaa!" Kalkaros ärähti.

Ilona teki miten käskettiin. Häntä nolotti kauheasti.

"No antaa kuulua!" Kalkaros tiuski.

"Öh, käärmeenkuulia ja kalansilmiä. Molempia iso purkki ja sitten vielä pieni purkki lohikäärmeen kynsiä."

"Oliko siinä kaikki?"

"Melkein. Vielä yksi pullo kissansylkeä ja paketti mentolipastilleja."

Kalkaros kiipesi alas tikkailta ja ojensi Ilonalle korin.

"Kiitoksia. Ja anteeksi aiheuttamastani sotkusta." Ilona sanoi ja lähti.

Kalkaros heilautti sauvaansa ja mumisi siivousloitsun ja sai kaikki hämähäkinjalat takaisin purkkiin ja laittoi purkin takaisin hyllylle. Hän sulki varaston oven ja istahti opettajainpöytänsä ääreen korjatakseen oppilaiden kokeita, mutta ei voinut taaskaan keskittyä. Ilona sekoitti hänen päänsä, hän ei saanut tätä ajatuksistaan. Totuus oli ettei Kalkaros ollut ikinä nähnyt niin kaunista noitaa. Ihan kuin hän olisi avannut silmänsä kunnolla vasta nähtyään Ilonan ja yllättynyt sydämensä lyönnistä ja siitä että hänellä edes oli se. Hän ei uskaltanut koskea Ilonaa vaikka halusi kovasti, ehkä se oli yksi syistä miksi purkki oli pudonnut.

"Ehkä olisi paras vältellä häntä, ennen kuin hän vie jalat altani kokonaan." Kalkaros tuumi. "Minäkö muka rakastunut? Pah." Sitten hän muisti taas hämähäkinjalat. "Pitäisiköhän viedä ne sairaalasiipeen?"

Ilonaa hävetti kauheasti. Mitä Kalkaroskin nyt ajatteli hänestä, että hän oli kauhea vastuuntuntematon tohelo? Matami Pomfrey huomasi Ilonan järkyttyneen ilmeen kun hän tuli sisään yrttien kanssa.

"Miten meni?" hän kysyi huolestuneena.

"Huonosti." Ilona vastasi ja laittoi korin pöydälle.

"Mitä tapahtui?"

"Nokun hämähäkinjalat tippuivat lattialle."

"Voi ei."

"Hän ei edes päästänyt minua keräämään yrttejä. En varmaan ole hänen luottamuksensa arvoinen. Hän ojensi minulle purkin ja minä kömpelö pudotin sen. Jotenkin säikähdin niin kun kätemme koskettivat."

"No, vahinkoja sattuu. Älä sure kyllä hän siitä leppyy." matami lohdutteli kuin yhtäkkiä oveen koputettiin.

Ilona avasi ja kauhistui kun näki Kalkaroksen edessään.

"He-hei!" hän änkytti.

"Jotain taisi unohtua." Kalkaros sanoi ja näytti purkin joka oli hänen kädessään.

"Ai niin. Kiitos!" Ilona vastasi ja otti purkin vastaan. Tällä kertaa hän keskittyi täysin sen ottamiseen ettei vain pudottaisi sitä taas.

A/N: Kertokaa mitä pidätte! ^^


End file.
